Episode 2653 (2nd January 2004)
Plot Janine is shocked and questions what to do next. She unties Barry’s shoelace to make it look like an accident and runs off up the hill emotionally. Tariq is worried that Mickey is going to spill all about him being Dan’s son and begs him to keep quiet; however, Mickey can’t believe it when it dawns on him that Tariq dated Kareena. Janine is sent into turmoil when Paul phones her and arranges a meeting. She races back to the hotel and tries to compose a brave face at their meeting in the bar, but Paul becomes suspicious of her erratic behaviour. Sonia and Martin discuss what their future will hold back in Walford; Martin promises Sonia that he’ll be everything she wants him to be. Gus finds a phone box on a secluded road surrounded by woodland. His hopes are high until he discovers that the wire on the phone is broken. Paul and Tony question Barry’s whereabouts, Janine pretends that she’s just as clueless as they are, and all three set out on a search for him. Janine splits up from Paul and Tony on a three-way road and directs them in place of Barry’s body. Janine takes sit somewhere and waits for the moment. Paul’s scream echoes through the hilltops and Janine makes a dart for the scene. She witnesses Paul lingering over Barry’s body and screams hysterically. Gus is forced to get on his handy cap and get down to business. He, fortunately, manages to rewire the phone and get through to the emergency services, but their call is cut-off mid-conversation when Gus stands too far away from the phone and the wire snaps. Meanwhile, back at the wreckage Mickey and Kareena both decide to call it a day, and Mickey later confesses to Tariq that he did it because it makes him sick to the stomach of what he knows. Janine is taken in for questioning by the police, her tearful performance plays off on them, but her act doesn't fool Paul. Zoe’s pulse drops dramatically, and she loses consciousness, the survivors panic until Gus and Wellard appear from a distance with heaving lights of emergency services plundering behind him. Paul doesn’t trust Janine’s side of the story of Barry’s death; he believes she’s responsible. Janine denies this and begs him to stay when he decides to end everything. But the feelings of guilt have taken over all the feelings he ever felt for Janine, and he leaves the hotel and heads back to Walford despite Janine’s protests. The survivors are rescued, and Zoe is given medical treatment. Kareena confesses to Mickey that she still has feelings for Tariq. Janine stares into the mirror with no remorse and wipes her fake tears away as a sinister look pounds from the shades of the glass. Cast Regular cast *Janine - Charlie Brooks *Paul - Gary Beadle *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Martin - James Alexandrou *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Kelly - Brooke Kinsella *Gus - Mohammed George *Vicki - Scarlett Johnson *Spencer - Christopher Parker *Tariq - Nabil Elouahabi *Kareena - Pooja Shah *Ronny - Ray Panthaki *Mickey - Joe Swash Guest cast *Hotel Manager - Jeannie Fisher *Tony - Tam White *Inspector Donald - Michael Vaughan Locations *Unknown hotel - Janine & Barry's room, Paul's room, front entrance and bar *Unknown police station - Interrogation room *Dingy barn *Secluded hilltops *Woodland Notes *Final appearance of Shaun Williamson as Barry Evans. *This episode was filmed entirely on location in Scotland. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Janine begs Paul for a happy ending. Meanwhile, the kids stranded in Scotland are rescued by an unlikely hero. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 14,232,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes shot entirely on location